Say Love
by Argent-09
Summary: Marie Edwards has had enough. She wants him to express more than his admiration of her. She wants him to say love, more than anything else. After years of being together, Marie begins to question if they are meant to be or have they grown far apart than they were before. Will Nick be able to save his relationship in time by saying the right words or will it be a little too late?


**A/N: Hey guys! Well, been a while since I actually did a story on WWE so here's one. Just a oneshot of Dolph Ziggler and my very own OC. Hope you like this one! Title of the story inspired mainly by JoJo's Say Love. Give it a listen, the girl's vocals is GREATNESS ;)**

 **Don't forget to R &R too!**

 **I own no one else but Marie Edwards.**

 **:)**

* * *

" _A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous._ " – Ingrid Bergmen

I run into the girls' locker room as fast as I could. Nothing else matters besides getting rid of him from chasing after me. It have been weeks since we last talked, or to be specific yelled at each other. The last thing I need to hear is how he pleas for us to reconcile and saying how it was all a mistake. I saw him with the woman, they were smiling and laughing. I watched them for more than 5 minutes, I noticed how comfortable they were with each other.

I was certainly not drunk but it was jealousy. Jealousy kicks in just when I saw her touching his bicep, leaning in with, I supposed, a seductive smirk of hers. As his girlfriend, I could not simply stand there and watch. He was evidently with another girl when he told me he was going out to meet the guys.

 _Since when does my boyfriend starts lying to me?_

Panting, I motioned for Victoria to stay quiet behind the guarded door. Nick must not know that I am in here, avoiding him yet again. It have quickly become a routine of mine since I picked up that wine to splash at his face that night. His definition of guys have changed and so does my perspective of him.

 _What's there left of us when I can't even trust someone whom I've been with for 5 years?_

We have been together since I was 24. Knowing him have been great, I learn a lot from him. He not only become a friend but ultimately turns out to be my confidant, training buddy. Before everyone heard of the story about Nick, asking me out. It took some of his guts, especially to even think of jeopardizing our friendship.

He needed Matt's – better known as Zack Ryder – advice to approach me. Once Nick was man enough to do so, I recall clearly, his hands were shivering slightly. He would have thought that I would not realize it, but I did. However, I refused to say a word. I wanted him to say it, say _love_ if he really cares that much for me as much as I do for him too.

 _ *** Flashback ***_

"I was thinking," I take a step closer, with the corner of my lips curled up slightly. "would you want to go out?"

No amount of words can measure how disappointed I was to hear just that. I expected more from him, particularly from someone who shares a lot about finding a soul mate. Before we even dated, I listened just how romantic he would be to the woman he loves – or for starters, took a liking of.

 _Surely, a dinner could not be the end of it… right?_

"Where to?" I asked with a smile, masking my disappointment.

"Maybe dinner, I was thinking of bringing you to,"

"Dinner is all you thought about?"

I interrupted, apparently unsatisfied. Nick finally glances up to face me, taken aback. For quite a while, I noticed how we have this platonic relationship but it remain unspoken between the both of us. Only close friends of ours dared to say a word and even teased us about it. Nonetheless, both Nick and I would merely change the topic for us to be at ease.

The both of us were silent. Looking at each other, waiting for the other to say a word. None of us did though until Matt came in with a couple of our friends to "surprise" us. Their manner of surprise involved my favourite bouquet and a cake, to celebrate my 24th birthday and there it was written on the cake,

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I read it aloud. I turned to face Nick, in amazement. "There's no reason not to."

 _ *** End of Flashback ***_

Just like that, we have been the loudest and very quarrelsome couple backstage. By quarrelsome, I meant, we would continually whine till the other one of us gave in and fulfilled our demands. One of the most memorable ones is pranking Matt, or better yet, swerving him. I never want to play with anyone's feelings because I find it incredibly rude. On the other hand, considering how Matt have swerved me without Nick's consent, I was tempted to give it a try – and I did. It felt good, unbelievably great that I cannot stop rubbing it in his face with Nick.

"Is this still going on?" Victoria questioned with concern. She then sighs and pull me aside. "You have to stop this."

"You mean end this relationship?"

I replied boldly, as I sits next to her on the bench. Our relationship have obviously bore him that he have to meet someone else. A woman who could be in her mid-20s with bigger racks and a blonde, of course. I clench my fists, just recollecting the memories of catching him cheating on me. My heart aches each time the hideous thought of her face floods back into my mind. Plus how he did not push her touch away or even seem to mind of her smug look.

Next to me, I have Victoria shaking her head. She sighs to hear how I am through with patching up my relationship with Nick. Every time, I have to compromise with having to see him enters a storyline, shoving his tongue down different women's throat. It's undeniably a sight which I avoid from seeing anytime he is on-screen doing a promo. It disgust me and I have the feeling of envious running through my bloodstream just thinking of it.

"Maybe you're acting up again?" She suggested, calmly. "That woman could be a friend of him, Marie."

"It's different. The way he looked at her, it's," I sighs, running out of words to say. "He have been ignoring me recently."

Now Victoria is the one to be speechless. She fails to articulate anything besides taking a hand of mine and squeezing it gently. What else can she have to back up Nick's pleads of how he is innocent? For days, Nick treated me oddly. As if I was none existent or to be cared about all these time. Those are the hints that I have taken note of when your boyfriend is cheating or it's basically time to end the relationship.

"The least you could do is talk to him though. Believe me, you need closure more than he does."

* * *

Victoria last words linger in my mind. She is right, I could no longer dodge from this unsettling issue that I have with Nick. We are adults and I believe that a week is sufficient for me to suck it up. I know this relationship will end anyway, one way or another. I went through a break up before and I have a feeling it would not be the last one.

This one with Nick is just another one which ultimately fails.

After taking one deep breath, I pat on the shoulder of the man I have been running from. This is public, it is the catering place where everyone can see how it ends. It is practically parallel to how Nick and I got together, except today is not my birthday – thankfully. To break up with someone that I have genuinely trust and love, it is going to be hard to move on from. It is going to take more than a week. I will need months or even a couple of years to flush out all of Nick from my system.

For 5 years, Nick and I travelled together. We even stay at each other's house during alternate weeks whenever we have a break. The relationship we had was a serious one and although I am crushed of how it's going to end, I will still have to strengthen myself in front of him.

"You finally want to talk?" He spoke first, once we found a silent corner.

"Rhetorical question, which I'm ignoring. Just as to how you effortlessly disregarded me as your girlfriend before I found out that you were cheating on me all along with some blonde."

"Ri, I wasn't cheating with her."

There I was, standing face to face with the man who shamelessly reasoned that he was not cheating. I visibly saw how intimate both of them are and it was in public. As someone committed in a long-term relationship, Nick did not even make an effort to push her off. Without a doubt, this is not another stunt that Swerved made Nick do. I wish it was though but I would never admit it. Under no circumstances would I ever go back to someone who is not loyal at all.

"What I saw proved otherwise. You didn't even try to back off, Nick. How could I believe that you have not been with her all those nights when you were gone? And what did you tell me? You were with the guys? You lied to my face Nick Nemeth and there's no way in hell could I ever,"

Within a swift moment, I was silent by Nick's kiss. With our lips pressed together, Nick finds the chance to put his arms around my waist and pulls me closer against his warm body. My hands drop down to my sides, helplessly, melting into the kiss. As my lips parted for him, I could feel his tongue enter my mouth and swirled against my own. The moment turns out to be one passionate kiss that we longed for since we parted. Except that I was wounded and egoistic enough to delay this kiss.

Pulling back, I realize that I am panting lightly due to the lack of oxygen. Nick steps back, to give me some space before eventually coming back into my personal space. I try to escape from this aftermath of our passionate kiss but I failed. Nick have me backed up against the wall in the corner, and I am left with nowhere to go.

"Hear me out, please." I open my mouth to respond, only to have Nick's index finger pressed to my lips. "Marry me."

* * *

It took me by surprise, up till this second. I have yet to give Nick an exact response either for his proposition. He have yet to add on more to his defence of the alleged infidelity that I have accused him of. Although I have known him to be a trustworthy, loyal and loving man, after the strikes I have a change of heart.

Strike 1, the detachment I experience throughout the entire week.

Strike 2, he clearly lied to me since what I witnessed was him with another woman.

Strike 3, this might be it.

For the sake of my very own closure, I have to go through this. A sit-down talk at the restaurant of the hotel we are staying in for Wrestlemania. I am in Santa Clara, California sitting here thinking about my relationship when I should be re-evaluating about my status in this company. Throughout my 7 years with WWE, I feel that I have reached my prime by the time my 2nd reign as the Divas Champion ended, thanks to AJ. There have been a lot of things occurring at this period that I get so exhausted and it makes me want to stay away from the road. The fact that I want to even skip and take a break from travelling with WWE is bad.

Obviously, I begin to think twice about my career right here.

These 7 years have been a blast. I could not be appreciative enough for the company to have trained me to be even better than I thought I was before. The company not only developed my in-ring skills, charisma but as an individual alone. From an introvert, I learn to break out of my shell and met Nick.

Our friendship blossomed to be something that I never imagined of having before. I thought it would all awry since I have never dated anyone that I work with. It is not a principle that I live by but it just never seemed to inexplicably happen like how Nick and I did. With Nick, perhaps it is the chemistry between us.

He did not start by pleasing me with compliments, but he did sneak in a couple of good nudges. It felt good, a little teasing actually but nevertheless I had fun with him and the others. It is not like we finish each other's sentences but we did opened up the mind of the other person. That is what I mostly adore about us, we are the matching pieces of jigsaw puzzles of each other. Only when we started dating, I was flattered when he calls me perfect, pretty, worth it and it still does makes me smile to myself. Just thinking about having someone who cares about me deeply although he fails to say love all the time.

Whether he says it does not matter to me before because actions are better than words.

Now that we are crumbling into pieces, our relationship leading to a dead end – finally – I feel the need to hear him say it. That word is the proof I need for him to keep me by his side. It is going to take time for me to forgive him but someday, I know I would.

"Explain yourself." I initiate the conversation, firmly.

"What do you mean explain myself? I told you, I'm not cheating on you. What else do you want from me Marie Edwards?"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO SHE IS THEN."

I snapped. I tried to stay calm but the fact that Nick turned it back for me to say more than I should, it is infuriating. He out of the both of us should be the one telling me the facts. Showing me all the evidence required to save our relationship. I know that I do not want the last 5 years of my life shared with him to go to waste.

The feeling of being free to meet someone else, it feels wrong.

"She's," Nick sighs, running a hand through his bleached hair. "Ri, you're not supposed to know this."

Speechless due to the nonsensicality, I shake my head. Nick cannot possibly think that this is similar to his stand-up comedy shows or even Swerved right? It have been only a minute of conversation and now, I am done. I believe what had to be said, have been said and it marks the end of us.

As I push my chair away to stand up, I pick my phone up from the table to leave him.

"Marie, wait." Nick catches a grip on my wrist and I stand tall to the blonde woman. "This is Cassidy."

"Nice to meet you, again." I sneered before forcing Nick to release his hold. "Let go now."

"Hi Marie, I'm sorry but I'm here to clear up this commotion. I'm a representative from Tiffany and Co."

My eyebrows narrowed instinctively, hearing to her introduction of herself. Tiffany and Co, I try to make up if that was actually what she said rather than what I heard. I could be wrong and at this point of time, I do not want to be humiliated than I have been. Being cheated on is absolutely degrading. It simply means that I have no idea of how to keep my man happy or satisfied.

"Marie, you might want to take a seat again."

"I don't. Nick, I want to go." I pull my hand away as his grip loosens. "This is a sham."

Stubbornly, I dart out of the restaurant and up to my room. Nick does not have to go through that much to lie to me. His extent to keep his infidelity concealed is insane. I cannot keep up with it, not right now. The next day I have to go to the Hall of Fame ceremony without a date. As if it ever mattered to me before while I was still single but Nick had been my date all along. He was friend, and willing enough to stick by my side throughout the entire event.

Look what happened to us now, we are broken into pieces that no longer fits.

* * *

Peeling my eyelids to take a glimpse of the time, I am awaken once again by the knock on the door. It is 2 in the morning, who in the right mind is bothering me right now? Getting out of the queen sized bed, I stomp to the door in annoyance. I am officially prepared to kick some ass by the time this door opens to reveal myself in pyjamas and my bed hair.

"WHAT do, you," I stammered at the sight of Nick – in a tuxedo. "want?"

"It's not a sham. She really was a close friend of my cousin, and we have been talking for a while." I crossed my arms, leaning against the door. "I have this thought about, getting hitched with someone who I love a lot actually. I want to give her the most beautiful and special ring ever to put on her finger because I know her. I know she doesn't say much and that's why I want the ring to do the talking. The ring that says it all about the relationship we have all this time."

Nick's blue orbs look directly into mine as he say his last line. He means it, that look on his face and the eyes. This is the Nick that I fell in love with. He is the one to care for me when I am sick and bring me up when I am in the constant state of doubts, anxiety or depression.

Before any of us could say anything in response, he kneel down on one knee. With his clenched fist opening to reveal a box, apparently customized, similar to the ring.

"Marie Edwards, will you marry me? Because I'd never ever in my life cheat on you when I already have someone so perfect, pretty and worth it."

It is either the lump in my breath preventing me to respond immediately or my conscience reminding me of my bad breath. I know my answer already, it is as clear as to how I have made up my mind on my status in this company.

"Marie, say something?" He pleaded.

"Yes."

I replied, closing my mouth. I am in happiness and I cannot believe that Nick just proposed to me. This is going to take a while to sink in too. Earlier tonight, I walked out on him. I literally shoved him and left him alone with that blonde woman at the restaurant. I refused to have some faith in him. Then now, as he is kneeling in front of me with a ring that I merely take a second to notice before making my decision, I am bursting with joy – at 2 in the morning.

Nick then slipped the ring to my finger, beaming.

Once he stands up on both feet, Nick pull me into an embrace tightly. The warmth of his body on mine, making me happier than I ever been in my entire life. All my life, I have not mind about not finding the right guy till I turn 40. They keep on ranting about keeping a look out for a future husband material but I was never bothered by it. It was not my priority especially when I was in my early 20s and entering a career which is fast-paced and constant roaming around the world. My main concern was to adapt and with the people that I work with, they make it easier.

Time flies, changing my mind-set and also priorities. I have better things to look up for besides a future husband, as my parents stated clearly. I already have one and I am in his arms, rightfully.

* * *

Dressed in a Diane von Fürstenberg's black gown, I could see myself glowing as I look at my reflection. The gown which features a daring plunge front with black crystal embellishments on the sheer lace makes me look elegant with a touch of rebellious as it falls to the floor. Observing closely on the ring again, I take it out this time.

Nick really did customized this engagement ring for me. A princess cut, white diamond band perfected with a Tiffany Grace design. This is not precisely what I want but it did made me happy. All I want from him was for us to think of the future. At least know where our relationship is heading. The chats we had about it was often brought up by me but it ended as abruptly as it was mentioned. With Nick proposing at 2 in the morning, on the day of the Hall of Fame ceremony, I am in bliss. There engraved in the ring is what I shall be addressed very soon.

"Mrs Nemeth, are you done in there?"

Speaking of the devil, I am almost done. Slipping back the ring onto my finger, I then step out of the bathroom. Now I am all ready to face reality again. The red carpet of WWE and it would not be the last time. Nick, in aghast, stand still to admire me as I draw towards him.

"Say something."

"You look like you're going to be lucky tonight." I chuckled, smacking his arm. "Stunning, as always. Let's go."

He takes my hand to leave our room but I barely move. Nick stop to turn back to look at me, in confusion. He squinted his eyes, checking to see if there is anything wrong. I have been facing down all along that I only realized it when Nick have his finger under my chin to make me look up.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something you need to know." I bit on my bottom lip, anxiously. "It's about my career. I have been getting these talks about my contract and with my current stand in the company,"

"Are you leaving?"

Nick glances at me with the most firm look. I dare not flinch either as I am trying to be brave to say it out. Choking on it long enough by myself is not going to help. Now that we are on the right track, getting really serious, with a ring on my finger, I want both of us to be honest again. I cannot hide this away from him. He will know eventually and I need to be the one to tell him before anyone else does.

"Yes."

Surprisingly, Nick places a kiss on my cheek. He strokes my back as if I have just told him that I would be staying by his side after Wrestlemania. I raise my eyebrows in disbelief of his response. Did Nick heard me right?

"You're okay with it?" He nodded. "Even if I'm going into acting, you will be fine with it? I will be kissing and being away,"

This time, he presses his lips against mine to shut me up. I do not know why I am even trying to sabotage my own relationship right now. This is ridiculous, I should be as happy as he is for me. Nick genuinely wants me to do as I always wanted ever since I step in here. Be the one to stand up from the crowd and ultimately, I do – as his girlfriend, now his fiancée and future wife.

"Whatever you do, as long as you're happy and safe, I'm with you Mrs Nemeth." I smile widely, nodding vaguely.

"Are you going to call me that from now onwards?"

Instead of giving me an actual answer, there he goes leaving me with a wink. Hand in hand, we then make our way towards the Levis Stadium for the event. If that is what he is going to call me by all night, or till we get married, I certainly do not mind.

What matters though is that my heart is made up on Nick.


End file.
